Sharingan Love Sharingan
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Sasuke aguarda pela conclusão do seu treino, mas Kakashi não está disponível. A noite se aproxima e o trabalho na academia está longe de acabar, mas Kakashi resolve fazer uma pausa e dar um pouco de prazer ao rapaz... [KakashixSasuke][Dark Lemon][Yaoi]


**Título** – Sharingan Love Sharingan

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura

**Copyright** – Personagens de Naruto (Naruto não me pertence mas se pertencesse, Sasuke entraria durante 22 minutos dos 23 minutos que o Anime tem – XD)

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Esta ficção trata-se de um Yaoi com Dark Lemon. Para quem não sabe, contém cenas de sexo, pedofilia e asneiras. Não leias senão gostares! Maiores de 16 anos.

Esta é a minha estreia em Dark Lemon e confesso que agora fui mesmo longe demais! Mas tal como eu disse, quero experimentar escrever de tudo para depois descobrir o que se adapta melhor a mim. Dedico esta Fic. à Yukix, e com ela venço o desafio de escrever um verdadeiro Yaoi!

Sei que Sasuke e Kakashi não são propriamente um bom par mas até agora são as minhas personagens favoritas.

Espero que gostem!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sharingan Love Sharingan**

Um rosto fitava o céu sem a mínima expressão. Os olhos que pertenciam a esse rosto eram da mesma cor que o azul-escuro que o céu apresentava. Nuvens cinzentas manchavam o céu em alguns locais, deixando-o ganhar formas um pouco dignas de respeito. O silêncio cortava a atmosfera como se uma faca tivesse levado a respiração de alguém, o vento estava tão calado que até metia arrepios mas se pensam que estava muito calmo, isso era mentira. O vento gelava os ossos, os cabelos e, principalmente, as pontas dos narizes… Mas não se via ninguém na rua aquela hora, apenas um rapaz com cerca de 12 anos de cabelos azuis-escuros e olhos negros, um aspecto de um verdadeiro vingador. Seu nome era Sasuke Uchiha e pertencia ao clã Uchiha, uma família muito habilidosa de ninjas que usavam Sharingan.

Para quem não sabe, Sharingan era um poder muito especial, desejável por muitos e temido por outros. Ganhava a forma de um olho vermelho que, em momentos de combates, o Sasuke chamava de dentro de si e conseguia prever tudo o que o inimigo iria utilizar, todas as técnica, todos os poderes e podia ainda copiá-los. Não era qualquer um que podia usar Sharingan, para possuir um tinha de pertencer à linhagem avançada da família Uchina e ter poderes suficientes para o poder usar. Quando Sasuke o usava, os seus olhos deixavam de ser escuros para se tornarem vermelhos, no centro dos quais eram visíveis pequenos brilhos parecidos com cristais que lhe permitiam ver tudo o que quisesse.

No entanto, Sasuke não passava de uma criança ainda em treinos para se tornar um verdadeiro ninja. Sentado no muro da academia, que frequentava juntamente com os seus colegas, parecia não se incomodar com o frio (mesmo usando uma T-shirt azul escura de mangas curtas e calças cinzentas) e nem se intimidar com o sossego arrasador que se sentia.

- Já é tarde, devias recolher-te!

Uma voz quebrou o silêncio mortal e fez o jovem esquecer a sua atenção presa no céu e voltar-se para trás.

- Mestre Kakashi?

Uma sombra revelou-se na escuridão e pertencia a um adulto alto com o aspecto de um verdadeiro ninja. Kakashi Hatake era um verdadeiro ninja e temido por muitos inimigos. Tinha cabelos cinzentos desalinhados e espetados no cimo da sua cabeça; a cobrir a sua face tinha um lenço que lhe tapava a boca, cobrindo também o nariz e a sua fita com o emblema da vila a que pertencia – Vila da Folha – escorregava-lhe da cabeça, tapando-lhe o olho esquerdo. Este olho só era visível pelo verdadeiros inimigos e quem o via não saía vivo do combate. Sasuke já o vira usar algumas vezes aquilo que Kakashi escondia por detrás de tanto mistério e que o tornava tão temível e um ninja tão respeitável. Mas se Kakashi era assim tão temível, a sua aparência não o revelava. Bastante descontraído e com um ar sonolento como se tudo fosse tedioso, mas era mesmo só a aparência, porque de repente ele podia-se tornar na última pessoa que alguém iria querer ver.

- Ainda não acabei o trabalho por aqui, mas entra. Começa a fazer-se frio e não quero que fiques doente agora. Hoje já não adianta continuarmos o treino. Iremos recomeçá-lo amanhã.

Sasuke olhou-o desiludido mas não reclamou. Kakashi era o seu mestre e era quem o estava a treinar para que viesse a passar em todos os exames até se tornar um ninja de verdade. Mas o verdadeiro desejo de Sasuke não era vir a ser um ninja, mas sim ganhar poder. Ele apenas tinha uma ambição e desde que a cumprisse, tudo o resto era dispensável. Não precisava de ser um ninja para a cumprir mas precisava de treinos para se tornar cada vez mais forte. Havia uma pessoa que ele precisava de matar… Levantou-se e acompanhou Kakashi para dentro da academia.

- Assim ficas mais confortável e também não te resfrias. – disse o mestre fechando a porta e esboçando um sorriso que não era visível devido à sua boca estar tapada. Raras pessoas conheciam a sua verdadeira face e Sasuke não estava entre elas. O olhar que lhe foi retribuído foi frio e intimidante. Sasuke mostrava não estar satisfeito com a situação. – Não te preocupes. Amanhã recuperamos o tempo perdido.

A mão de Kakashi-sensei foi colocada sobre o ombro do rapaz, fazendo-o recuar e ficar incomodado.

- Tem calma Sasuke. Eu disse que ainda não acabei o trabalho por aqui mas posso dispensar-te uns minutos. Já viste só o quanto estás arrepiado?

A pele do jovem estava fria e pálida. A mão do ninja passou pela face do rapaz até chegar aos seus cabelos. Afagou-os e aproximou-se mais dele.

- Acho que posso continuar o trabalho depois de uma pausa, o que dizes Sasuke?

A resposta não foi positiva, nem negativa. Simplesmente, nem se chegou a ouvir. Kakashi retirou o lenço que lhe cobria a boca e sem dar tempo de mesmo Sasuke olhar pela primeira vez para a sua face, os seus lábios fecharam-se sobre os do seu aluno. A sua língua invadiu a boca estranha e obrigou-a a abrir-se. Ambas a línguas se tocaram. Sasuke estava a permitir que o seu professor fizesse o que quisesse.

Depois de uns segundos as duas bocas afastaram-se e o rapaz estava a arfar e a transpirar. Kakashi empurrou-o pela porta dentro até baterem numa secretária a meio da sala de aulas. Sasuke foi conduzido para cima dela, enquanto Kakashi tirava-lhe a camisola e beijava o seu tronco nu. Sua língua desceu do pescoço do rapaz pelo tronco, detendo-se nos mamilos.

- És diferente de todos os alunos que já tive Sasuke! És único e também és o número um da academia.

A sua língua voltou a descer até à barriga, passando abaixo do umbigo. Sasuke gemeu de prazer e Kakashi sorriu.

- Vais dar-me prazer?

- Sim – foi a resposta rápida do aluno.

- E vais deixar-me dar-te prazer?

Sasuke acenou de prazer e fechou os olhos. Sentiu as suas calças a ser tiradas e viu que Kakashi se deleitou ao ver o membro do seu aluno começar a ficar eréctil por dentro dos shorts, acabando-lhe por retirar os mesmos. Uma mão fria agarrou no seu órgão e abocanhou-o. Um gemido ergueu-se no ar para o vestíbulo vazio, Sasuke gritou de prazer com a sua voz forte e grave. O rapaz estava deitado na mesa e tinha Kakashi mesmo ao pé dele.

- Estás pronto Sasuke?

O rapaz fitou o seu mestre com uma expressão assustada e, ao mesmo tempo, afirmativa. Sentou-se em cima da mesa e tratou de desapertar o cinto de Sensei e pegar no membro e abocanhá-lo. Desta vez foi Kakashi que gemeu de prazer. Ao final de uns minutos. Kakashi colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros do rapaz e fez-lo parar. Obrigou-o a deitar-se na mesa outra vez, levantou-lhe as pernas e abriu-as. Lentamente penetrou-o, fazendo Sasuke gritar de dor. Parecia que estava a ser rasgado em dois e a dor era muito forte.

- Não te preocupes que irei ser gentil.

As estocadas começaram, fazendo Sasuke gritar ainda mais alto. Felizmente que àquela hora não havia ninguém na academia.

- Aiiii!!!!!!!!! Aiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! Páre!!!!!!!!

- Tem calma Sasuke que logo irás habituar-te.

E novas estocadas recomeçaram. Kakashi acelerava aos poucos mas mantinha o vigor e a força.

- Aiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uhmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

O corpo de ambos pedia mais e mais e mesmo cheio de dores, Sasuke recusava-se a voltar a pedir para que o Sensei parasse.

- Ahmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!! Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!

………

Sasuke tinha os olhos fechados e ainda não conseguira ver a cara do seu professor. As suas mãos fecharam-se sobre os lados da mesa, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a sua ejaculação começar. Kakashi retirou a sua boca e voltou a cobrir a sua face. Agarrou nos braços do rapaz e levantou-o. Tapou o olhar de Sasuke com as mãos, enquanto voltava a retirar a mascar e a beijá-lo.

Por mais que o rapaz quisesse ver o rosto do homem não tinha coragem de aproveitar esta oportunidade. Ele ardia de prazer e era só nisso que pensava. Sentiu a sua semente a passar da boca de Kakashi para a sua, enquanto ambas as línguas se tocavam e entrelaçavam-se uma na outra. Quando as bocas de ambos deixaram de se tocar, o corpo de Sasuke ardia e tremia de prazer.

Voltando a cobrir a sua face, Kakashi empurrou o rapaz com violência para cima da mesa. Baixou as suas calças ainda mais e Sasuke não consegui conter um grito de dor à medida que era penetrado de novo.

As estocadas recomeçaram, primeiro lentas e pouco profundas e depois mais rápidas, profundas e dolorosas. Uma dor mais intensa que qualquer ferimento que alguma vez tivesse feito em treinos, rasgava Sasuke por dentro.

Nervosamente, abriu os olhos e viu o seu professor prazerento com a situação. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e dava pequenos gemidos de prazer enquanto progredia nas suas investidas. O seu órgão tanto estava totalmente dentro de Sasuke como estava parcialmente fora. Era esta a oportunidade! Bastaria esticar o seu braço e remover a máscara para ver, finalmente, o rosto daquele que tanto queria conhecer. Perdido no meio de tanta dor, conseguiu forças para, lentamente, esticar o braço e tocar na face de sensei. Ele nem o notara, pois estava distraído com o prazer que estava a ter. Começou a afastar a máscara mas em milésimas de segundo a sua mão foi detida por outra. As estocadas tinham terminado e a mão esquerda de Kakashi impedia que ele movesse a dele, enquanto o membro ainda estava dentro dele.

- Isso foi feio sasuke! Apanhares-me distraído… Agora mereces um castigo…

Kakashi puxou do seu fio praticamente inquebrável e transparente. Era uma técnica ninja que gostava de usar. Com ele prendeu as mãos do aluno e esticou os braços no tampo na mesa para cima da cabeça de Sasuke.

Com as suas mãos já livre, abriu mais as pernas do rapaz e voltou a penetrá-lo ainda com mais violência. O grito de Sasuke soou ainda mais alto e aflito.

O corpo de Sasuke não conseguia sentir prazer numa situação daquelas, até antes pelo contrário. Estava a ser invadido de uma tal maneira que já representava uma violação. As estocadas do seu mestre eram cada vez mais dolorosas e faziam-nos gritar cada vez mais alto.

- Então Sasuke, espero que o menino aprenda para a próxima.

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça mas sem encarar o homem. Tinha os seus olhos cerrados com força das dores. Minutos passaram sem que o homem parasse um segundo. Estava a ficar insuportável a situação. Quando parecia que tudo ia chegar ao seu limite, Kakashi parou. Mas azár do rapaz, apenas o virou de costas e voltou a entrar nele. Recomeçaram as estocadas e prolongaram-se a noite adentro. Quer na mesa, no chão, nas cadeiras dos alunos, até mesmo contra o quadro, onde escreviam-se as matérias, ele foi atirado.

- Aiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pareeeeeeee………….

Sensei só parou quando finalmente notou que estava satisfeito. Os primeiros raios de sol subiam pelo horizonte e em breve a academia ia voltar a ganhar vida, berros e alunos a lastimar a existência dos professores.

Sasuke caiu no chão completamente exausto e aflito. Não ia ter forças para se levantar. Kakashi, frente a ele, apertava as suas calças nas calmas como se tivesse de perfeita saúde e pronto para outra.

- És bom Sasuke… Então fico à espera até à próxima. Agora tenho uma missão para fazer. Encontramo-nos logo à tarde nos treinos. - e dizendo isto retirou-se.

O rapaz deixou-se estar no chão durante uma hora, ao final da qual teve de ganhar coragem para se erguer, pois em breve o iriam encontrar. Andava penosamente, ainda cheio de dores, mas andava… não ia rebaixar-se só por aquilo que acontecera. E ao sair da academia, deu de caras com a sua colega, Haruno Sakura, que o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Bom dia Sasuke-kun!!!

É claro que isto foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de desmaiar no chão.

**Fim**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Actual** - Esta Fic foi terminada alguns meses depois (7 meses – acabei mesmo agora de os contar). Logo, muita coisa mudou… Já vi Naruto há séculos, já ando farta dos Fillers, encontrei personagens mais interessantes que Kakashi, odeio o Sasuke mas ainda gostaria que ele entrasse nos 10 minutos dos 23 que o Anime tem, os outros minutos ficavam para o Gaara – xD. Actualmente também já não escrevo assim, e por isso este é o meu primeiro e último Dark Lemon (pelo menos com esta "profundidade" toda). Não me critiquem porque eu avisei que era forte.


End file.
